1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display systems, and more specifically, to a removable lighting system for temporarily adhering lights to a smooth surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting systems are well known in the art and are effective means to advertise information or create artistic displays. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional lighting system 101 having a neon sign 103, a window 105, and a source of electricity 107. During use, the neon sign 103 is hung in the window 105 while the source of electricity 107 enables the sign 103 to illuminate.
One of the problems commonly associated with system 101 is its limited use. For example, the message of sign 103 is fixed and cannot be changed. Additionally manually creating light displays are time consuming, messy and difficult to reproduce.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of display systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.